Klaulette meet again
by forbittenlovelily
Summary: This is a love story revolving around Klaulette; Klaus and Charlotte from the Vampire Diaries and Kalijah  Katherine and Elijah . We will see their past and there meeting after so many years.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything TVD obviously, this is simply a fanfiction**

***The story will be told in a few different views and is not restricted to Charlotte or Klaus.**

**Chapter 1:** The begining

Mother had always taught me to be nice and help anyone in need. Our village was not big and we needed to rely on eachother to survive. Even as children we were needed and we had our dutys to the village. Other thanour servants there was no social difference between any of us. The men were hunter, they were the brute force of our village and the females handled everything else. Disease and famish were unfortunate guest that frequented our village. Winter was the toughest. It was cold and there was never enough warmth, or food, but it was my favorite. The woods around us were beautiful and whenever it was cold the village would leave there small huts and enter into the main hut where we help feasts of special importance. We stayed in that hut as a whole, together. Instead of being separate families we were together as one. The first winter I can remember was also the first winter I met him.

He was maybe seven, about two years older than me at the time. He sat in the corner sitting with his sister. She seemed angry at him and was looking at him with a fire in her eyes. I had seen her before, I think the fire took refuge in her eyes, it never seemed to leave her. I was too afraid to approach her at the time and didn't learn her name until later. He sat with his knees up and his head back in disregard and suddenly he picked up one of his feet and kicked her. She didn't cry but instead she fought. The rolled around on the ground and kicked and hit each other for a while. Neither of them seemed to be getting hurt, how much pain could a child do to another child anyways and before I knew it they were having fun laughing and kicking each other at the same time. A older man I suspected to be there father yelled out his name from afar but they didn't hear.

"Niklaus! Stop it!"

They continued to wrestle and the man walked over to them quickly with heavy steps. Even on the solid dirt floor of the hut his steps echoed through the room. He reached his hand down and pulled Niklaus up by his arm. He dangled in the air as his father scolded him.

"Niklaus! Don't you dare test me!"

"Father your hurting me!" he said through his teeth as his face twisted in pain. His father still held him in the air and tossed his body this way and that, shaking him with his rage.

"Don't ever lay a hand on Rebekah again or I **will** kill you!" The man than threw Niklaus over Rebekah and into the stack of firewood laying against a wall. Nikaus rolled and tumblred until he his body collided with the rough wood and his head smashed against a log. He tried to push his body up but he screamed in agony. His shoulder was pulled out of the socket from his father rough used his other arm to push himself up and he walked slowly towards a dark spot alone. His mother ran over to him and she called Ayana the village witch doctor to them.

His father was already back with the other men joking while I stood silent. Everyone else had gone back to what they were doing before the commotion, I remember standing there crying to myself. No once cared, about Niklaus or what had just happened. That is when I learned how far apart the families of our small close nit village was. Mother walked to me and told me to calm down, she explained to me that, that family was broken and that they only knew how to communicate through a way none of the village would ever understand…..hatred, dissapointment, and sadness. She gripped me by the shoulder and pleaded me not to get involved. She did not want Niklaus's father to take his rage out on anyone other than his family and that if I got involved I would be putting myself in danger and my family.

I didn't listen to her. I walked over to Niklaus who was being healed. He wouldn't look at me for a while. Ayana was smearing some leaved and paste onto his shoulder and Niklaus did not look it was helping. He winced at her movements and his mother spoke softly to him. She was encouraging him "just a little more my baby, it will only hurt just a little more. You are so strong Nikaus, don't forget that." I liked her, she was the only one in his family who was by his side. I didn't understand, with a family as large as his I would not expect him to seem so alone.

Ayana had finished applying the medicine and told him to stay clear of his father. She said that his arm needed healing and if something happened it would hurt more to heal next time. She left along with his mother. I watched as they walked away but lost them in the crowd. I turned back to see Nikalus turning towards the wall crying. I knelt on my kneees and tried to talk to him but he didn't want to talk.

I took out a vessel of water I had on my side and offered it to him. Water was short to come by in the winter, or at least water that wasn't frozen. He took it without smiling or looking at me and drank every last drop like he was quenching an internal drought of some sort. We sat against the wall, me with my legs folded and his with his legs stright out and apart, knees slightly bent in the air. I though his posture was odd, but I learned later that it was because he never spent much time with other people to learn enough of how to do things the normal way. I sat next to him for the rest of the night and just talked. He never made any motion that he was listening or that he even cared but I stayed with him all threw the night. He feel asleep there agaisnt the wall. It was funny. I remember his hair in his face all messed up and drool coming out of his mouth. His head was had fallen down a little and his drool landed perfectly between his legs.

I continued to talk even while he sleeped, hoping it would give him a sense that someone was there. The next morning I woke up with the water vessel in my hand completely full. For the rest of the winter we played together in that big hut where all of our families stayed. We hid from eachother, drew pictres in the dirt, we made up our own fairytales staring Charlotte and Nikaus, going to the far ends of the earth and conquering all evil. We found a witch to put a spell on his father to make him nice and all was good with the world at the hands of us. It was my favorite winter ever. I was young but I remember it all vividly, especially how it all ended. Once the winter was over and the spring time came I didn't see him again for a long time and I couldn't find him anywhere. I didn't know why and whenever I asked his family no one would give me an answer. Four winters past and I had only seen him throughout those years to count on my hands. We never spoke for long and when we did he was not night in the big hut during the worst winter I had experienced at the time, his mother spoke to me. She told me he was in their home alone.

"Alone? How is that possible? It is too cold, surely he will freeze to death. We must go get him"

"No young one, he cannot leave, if he leaves my husband Mikael will be very upset and will hurt him. All we can do is hope he survives the winter. I left him food and as many blankets as I could spare. Ayana has assured me he will be safe as long as he does not leave the house" she told me.

"but it is so cold, if he does't die from freezing he will die from sickness"

"Please young one, please stop persisting, I know you care for him but you musn't do anything rash"

I was now nine and while that is still young, I had grown up fast.

"How can you do that to him. How can you let him stay out there, are you too afraid of your husband to protect your own flesh and blood?" I told her softly while a tears gathered in my eyes.

"This is as much as I can do for him now…" After that she walked away. I tried to sit patiently through the days, hoping it would get warmer and spring time would come sooner. After a few days of sitting around in that large hut that now felt cold and lonely to me I could live with it no more. His family home was not far from the big hut and if I was quick and the weather was not too harsh I knew I could make it. I slipped through the door while no one was looking and was immediately pushed to the ground by the wind. I brushed the snow out of my face and stretched my sleeves over my hand. I ran as much as I could and spent the rest of the time hiding from the snow and wind as much as I could. I found refuse behind large trees or behing other family homes. My feet began to hurt, not from walking or frome exhaustion but from the snow freezing my feet. My fingertips were turning purple and I knew I had to get there quickly. I could see it in the distance and began to run. I took a wrong step in the snow and tripped over a boulder burried beneath me. I fell head first onto the hard white blaket of ice and couldn't get up again. My ankle was hurt and would not allow me to go any farther.

I called out "Niklaus! Nikalus!" but the wind swept my voice away before it could get far. Now I was alone with death looming over me like a pesky crowe just as he was.

**TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD -**

He saw her, Charlotte. He could see her through a tiny hole in my homes wall. What was she doing outside. She was supposed to me in the big hut with everyone else. She was supposed to be warm, sitting by a fire, laughing a joking with all the other kids. Not out here, alone, in the snow, and especially not dying. He pushed against the door of my families home but it wouldn't budge. The wind must have been keeping it closed or something. Klaus hit my side against it and still nothing. He needed to get out there and save her. Mother told me not to leave the house and I promised I wouldn't. It had been weeks and he was here in that small space, and he was ok with that. He was used to it by now but Charlotte was going to die and he was only a few yards away.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Klaus yelled out. He hit pushed against the door some more and each time he fell to the ground. He stepped back as far as he could and ran straight at the door. Klaus ran straight into the door "**Let me out!" **

Nothing, not a budge.

Klaus collapsed to the ground. He knew that if he didn't get out there she would die. He would have to watch her through this whole and see the life slip from her body and know I did nothing.

It never occurred to him until now that air never came through that hole. Wind had never brushed his face throughout the entire winter. "Ayana must have done something" he thought to himself. He sat on the ground. His head in between my arms "Ayana. Please, let me out. I need to save Charlotte" He didn't know if she could hear me or if she could do anything but he kept pleading. "Please Ayana, I just want to save her. I don't care if I die but she is good, her life is valuable" he pleaded.

**TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD -**

I gasped for breathe "Klaus" I ran towards his mother when suddenly another mother in the village ran frantically through the hut searching for someone.

"Charlotte? **Charlotte? Where are you?"**

****TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD -****

The door flew open suddenly without any cause. I ran towards her with all my might and knelt onto the ground next to her. A put on hand under her neck and the other under her legs. I pulled her up off the ground as I stood and pulled her close to me hoping to give her some body warmth. The air around her mouth got white as I relaxed knowing she was breathing if nothing else. I swiftly ran back to the house and closed the door behind me. It now shook against the wind and the house was colder than it had been before. I set her down on the ground in what was my bed and wrapped all the blankets I had around her body. I may have gone a little overboard wrapping them so tight she could not move.

"Charlotte. Are you ok? Charlotte I need to hear your answer" I told her

I knelt down next to her and wrapped my arms around the blankets I had on her.

"mmmmm, Klaus...thank you " She told me through chattering teeth.

"Thank you? No, thank Ayana" A rolled over on my side realizing I was too scandalously close to her, this type of closeness was only allowed by husband and wife. I blushed and folded my arms with a hint of a smile spread across my lips. I was so happy to see her here.

I had been abandoned and left alone many many times before, and only two times has someone ever come to me. Both of those times was this small frail girl who had so much more strength than I did. That is when I decided to protect her and take care of her because she was the only person who felt that way about me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything TVD this is purely fan made fiction.**

**TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD - **

Chapter 2: Unfortunate Events

I didn't sleep at all. Charlotte lay next to me, tiny and fragile, she was just a small girl but she was so strong. I laid there looking at the ceiling until I finally got the guts to role onto my side and look at her. This was the closest I had ever been to a girl; actually this was the closest I had ever been to anyone, including my own family. Her breathes were so smooth and long, it was like she was taking her life from the air and savoring every taste. I could tell she was dreaming, her eyes moved under her eyelids, not frantically but just enough to notice. The curvature of her face, the length of her eyelashes, the plumpness of her lips, I was mesmerized. I don't know if my memorization by her was because I was happy to be in the same room as someone else, or if it was because I was in the same room as her.

I must have stayed there for 5 minutes just watching her sleep when suddenly she moved. I thought she was going to wake up and catch me staring so I shut my eyes quickly like I had fallen asleep there. The next time I opened my eyes she was rolled over on her side face to face with me. It shocked me. I took a quick breathe and then leaned up slowly. I rested an elbow on the ground and looked around. What was I doing? I sat there for a minute before laying back down. I needed to get some sleep and figure out what I was going to do tomorrow.

**TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD - **

For a short while people did not move from their activities, until they realized the severity of the issue. Charlotte was missing.

Once everyone figured out what was going on they looked to their families first. Checking to see if everyone they cared for was still with them or if they were missing as well. Than they searched the hut, looking under tables and everyone a small girl could hide. She was still mischievous enough to play tricks by hiding from us but I already knew she wasn't here. Her mother was frantic. She was a strong women, instead of crying or empting her worries on the other mothers she was working with the men to arrange a search party. Her husband who was crippled from a old hunting incident was of no help and had been using my herbs in excess as of lately basically making him unconscious.

It was well too cold outside for an adult to survive let alone a child. The search party knew they had to go quickly and cover as much ground as they could to find her otherwise she would be dead in less than an hour. The men and young men were leaving, a large gust of wind and snow came through the hut and a wave of shivers filled the room.

I grabbed Elijah by the arm and pulled him away from the group. "Elijah, go to your brother, now. I don't know what happened but go to your home."

"but Ayana, what about Charlotte she couldn't have gone there, it is too far and too dangerous right now?"

"Trust me; it will bring more answers if you go"

"Ok, I will go to my home"

**TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD - **

Ayanas methods were never ordinary and were always surprising but she was never wrong. So I quickly got out of the door before it shut and stayed behind the crowd. When I knew no one was looking I snuck away. No one would be concerned with me while they were searching for Charlotte.

My home was the farthest house from the where we were at. It seems not many people wanted to live by a family who was normally found yelling and fighting. If Charlotte did go this way there was no proof of it. I saw no signs of life and no footprints in the snow. Walking a couple of miles in the freezing snow to a home where my banished brother was a very confusing hint for Ayana to give me. I had no reason to believe that Charlotte would be anywhere near there. The last time I knew of her speaking with Niklaus was a few years back for a short while. Since then she had spoken to me much more than she had Niklaus and with many other families even more than that. Why would she be there?

It wasn't an easy trip to my house in the snow. Snow had been falling for weeks now and was very high. I was tall but even with my height the show was burying my legs. I had to take my steps carefully. One wrong move and I would be falling face forward into who knows where. Even ditches were hidden under this white blanket. There was no way Charlotte could have made it through all of this. To make it through this as someone who has not done it before, you will need more than luck on your side, you would need heaven and all things good along with you too. I could see it in the distance; the roof was covered with snow. It was not rare for a few roofs to cave in during the winter and I hoped that ours would stand this winter. With Niklaus in there a cave in could take his life.

Even as I got closer I did not rush, the cold was biting at any exposed flesh but I knew to take my time with my steps until I was finally at the door. I opened it quickly trying to make sure not too much frigid wind got through and closed the door behind me. Once I had turned around I saw them. Charlotte was in my brothers bed and they were both sleeping. Regardless of the fact that he was not under the blanket with her it was still immoral.

"Niklaus! What have you done?"

He took a while to wake up so I walked next to him and pulled him up by the sleeve of his shirt shaking him into full consciousness." Niklaus how dare you! Have you ruined her? Did you take her?"

"No, no brother. I found her, she had wandered out into the snow on her own. She needed my help"

"I do not believe you. Why would she come out here? Why would she go into the snow and then walk all the way here. It is not believable. Do not feed me lies Niklaus. I am your brother and deserve more respect than that."

**TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – **

I woke up roughly to yelling. I did not realize where I was or what was happening. I jumped out of bed frnatically. I wasn't in my home or the big hut? Where was I? What was I doing here. I felt a bit of dizzines and was about to fall to the ground when someone caught me.

I looked up to see Elijahs face and his arms around my waist. Than Klaus came out from the shadows and put my arm over him. He took me from Elijahs arms and moved me back to the bed I ha just jumped from.

"Charlotte do you remmeber what happened" Klaus asked me

"Uhmmm…." I had to think for a minute and get an understanding of the recent events. "Yes, I was walking in the snow looking for you when I fell…..I don't remember what happened after that though…."

"So Klaus did not take you?"

"Oh no, no of course not. I left on my own accord. I came searching for Klaus after your mother told me he had been left here alone. I did not want him to be alone all winter?"

"Thank you" Klaus said lightly

"I appreciate your concern and commend your itentions but Charlotte, that was dangerous. No that was stupidity and reckless. You could have died."

"I know that now, my apologies Elijah. I did not mean to worry anyone"

"oh yes I nearly forgot. All of the men are out there looking for you? If they find you here…."

"than we will tell them the truth" I replied quickly before he could finish speaking

"No matter what the truth is they will not believe it and no matter what the intentions or facts are my father will punish Niklaus severly"

"For what?"

"For anything he can think of, we just better hope we can think of a story and get you out of here before they find out."

Suddenly we heard voices off in the distance and dogs barking. A knock came to the door. "Is anyone in there"

"Oh for goodness sakes Geraldy, this is my home just go in"

"Yes Mikael"

Mikale and Gerlady one of the villagers walked into the room to me and Nikalus sitting on the bed obviously having just woken up and Elijah looking very authoritative and angry. I knew this would not be good, for any of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything TVD this is purely fan made fiction.**

**TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD - **

Chapter 3: Freedom

"What are you doing boy?"

I saw my animalistic stepson and knew immediately he had done wrong. Nothing good ever come of him. He was a complete and utter disappointment and it sickened me just to look at him. To think that my wife had him with another man, and one of them too! A poor, lower class servant, they were nothing but a bunch of filthy flee infested dogs and to me so was Niklaus. I lunged forward and grabbed Niklaus by the collar. I pulled him over the bad and onto the floor. He fell at my feet, so weak and yet such a big problem to me. I put my boot in between his legs, the heel resting on the ground and the tip of my foot just above his genitals.

"So you think you're a man? You like taking advantage of the innocent?" I snickered to him and I played with the idea of violently pressing my foot down.

"No father, it is not that. I did not such thing, father please believe me"

"Believe you? How can I believe you, you have no admirable qualities that would give me the slightest bit of reason to trust you?"

Most everyone stood around me or stayed out of my home. No one dared interfere. I saw Elijah from the corner of my eye standing in front of the girl with a worried look on his face. "Why so stressed Elijah, was she special to you? Did you brother take your girl?" I looked at Klaus and began to yell "DID YOU BOY! DID YOU BETRAY YOUR FAMILY BOY!"

"Father I swear I did nothing of the sort. I saw her outside. She had fallen in the snow."

"A poor girl falls and you force her into our house? Don't you know by now. No one wants to stay with you. No one wants to be in the same room as you so quit trying to get attention?" I slowed my speech so this animal of a boy who lived in my home and ate my food could understand. "No…One…Cares."

I saw it, the beginning of a tear in his eyes. He was nothing but a baby. He wasn't strong, he was weak, and he always was and always would be, that's what comes of people who are dog. They are animals, they can't help it that they are impulsive and weak, it is just their nature. That's what makes them the insignificant species, that's why they are our servants. With that speckle of a tear gathering in his eyes, I knew I had won. I always win and always will.

"Now boy let me teach you a lesson!" I lifted my foot up quickly and was just about to demasculate him when he moved away. He rolled on his side. He jumped up quickly and took a fighting position. His airm shook in front on his face and I could see him knees buckle.

"You want to fight huh? Lets fight." I took my stance strong and firm. I teased him for a while, pretending to swing or moving around to scare him. It was working. I could picture it in my head, how sweet to punch him in the face like I had done many times before. The satisfaction was unmatched by anything for me before. I pulled my arm back quickly and swung. Just that the girl jumped out from behind Elijah and between me and Niklaus. I had not time to restrain my arm or the force that was meant for Niklaus. I hit her straight in the jaw, her hair swung in the air and she fell into Nikaluses arms. It was her own fault for getting in the way. Everyone was frantic but I had a target

"Don't touch her you fool, what are you going to use her body as a shield now? Come now, you wanted to fight so let's fight"

**TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD – TVD - **

Hey everyone I am sorry but I cannot finish this chapter yet. I need to sleep. I will finish it when I get back on Monday, but keep checking chapter 3 for updates. I hope you like it so far!


End file.
